


My reason is you

by SheiGriffin



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheiGriffin/pseuds/SheiGriffin
Summary: - I didn't want to leave with you mad at me.- So maybe I should be mad for a while.They were serious one moment and the next they were laughing a little, exchanging a simple but sincere look.- I would never be mad at you, Trance - he said. - I just ... I don't want to lose you again.Dylan has already said goodbye to so many people: friends killed in battle; allies who took different paths; people who stayed in their homes while he traveled the universe.He is used to saying goodbye... by choice or by circumstances...But with Trance it always hurt differently.
Relationships: Trance Gemini/Dylan Hunt





	My reason is you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm feeling a little nostalgic recently, so I decided to write about my first ship ever.  
> After all these years I still love their relationship.  
> Thank you for reading my story ♥
> 
> English is not my first language so please take it easy on me in the comments.

Dylan found Trance on the observation deck looking at the stars, the planet below, and the bright Sun - her sun - at the center of the Tarn Vedra system.  
She was so distracted that she didn't notice the captain walking through the door.  
He stopped watching her for a second before approaching with a smile.

\- I was looking for you. I was surprised not to see you on the med deck.  
\- Rhade was better - she replied, looking at him. - So I thought it would be good enjoy the view. Be alone, just for a moment.

Dylan understood her. He also needed a moment alone after defeating the Abyss to be able to think. After five years of fighting the most evil force in the universe, now that they finally won they needed to stop for a breath and think about what to do next.  
He looked at her and she was looking at her sun again.

\- Do you want me to leave?  
\- Oh, no. - She looked surprised, her hand touched his arm casually, maybe she didn't even notice. - That's not what I meant. Your presence doesn't bother me. Never.  
\- Good. Because I was wanting to talk to you about the future. - She raised her eyebrows at his words, then the captain shrugged. - Possible futures, if you prefer.

Trance smiled at his joke, but then her face took on a more serious expression, as if she already knew what he wanted to talk about.

\- I am the last of the Paradines and I feel that I should know what to do, but I have no idea.  
\- I think you will know, - she considered what to say, then added. - at the moment that you need to know.  
\- That's it? I must not push myself.  
\- Only if you know that what you need it. - She shrugged. 

The tone of her voice carried an innocent flirtation. They both smiled at that.  
They enjoyed each other's company. And it was good. Better than in a long time.

\- And about you? What is thinking? - He asked, but almost regretted it when her smile got a little smaller and she looked back at her sun.  
\- My home has been corrupted by the Abyss. I feel like I should go back and see what's left now that he's gone. If there's anything left, I mean.  
\- Your people are strong, Trance. - He approached her now, touching her shoulder. Nothing will stop him from comforting her in this vulnerable moment. - You shouldn't give up just yet. 

But it surprised him that she seemed a little more saddened by his words. It was as if she didn't want to be fed with hope.  
Then it occurred to him that, with her powers, Trance could go to meet her people in less than a blink of an eye and return without anyone noticing. But she was still here wondering. Why?

\- What's wrong?

She didn't speak right away and it made him tense. This was serious.

\- When I ran away to meet you, all those years ago. I did this to defeat the Abyss. It was my mission.  
\- I know. And I will always be grateful for that. Meeting you was ... - He considered the words he would use. - the best thing that happened to me.  
\- But the Abyss was defeated, my mission was accomplished now.

Then Dylan finally understood.  
His shoulders fell in dismay and a look of sadness took over his face.

\- You won't be coming back, will you ?!  
\- I don't have a reason anymore, do I? - Her eyes avoided his gaze.  
\- Of course you do! - He spoke louder than he intended, unconsciously took a step closer to her. The anger and hurt was taking over his emotions. - If you want to stay, it is not enough?

Trance looked up to meet his eyes. She was sad and hurt just like him. She didn't want this as much as Dylan. And he knew. She didn't need to say anything for him to understand what her eyes meant.  
It was complicated.  
Everything that involved him. Everything that involved her. Everything that involved both of them.  
It is never easy.

\- I'm sorry. I just thought we would have more time. - He looked away from hers.  
\- We have. - She gave him a sad smile. - You should have gotten used to that. Time doesn't work the same way for us. We have almost all time of the universe.  
\- And we will still be separated.

They were silent for a beat, until Trance said:

\- I didn't want to leave with you mad at me.  
\- So maybe I should be mad for a while.

They were serious one moment and the next they were laughing a little, exchanging a simple but sincere look.

\- I would never be mad at you, Trance - he said. - I just ... I don't want to lose you again.

Dylan has already said goodbye to so many people: friends killed in battle; allies who took different paths; people who stayed in their homes while he traveled the universe.  
He is used to saying goodbye... by choice or by circumstances...

But with Trance it always hurt differently.

The memory of the battle in Arkology turned his head.  
Magogs attacking. The crew, dead. Your friends, separated. Andromeda, ambush... And he had to leave Trance behind.  
They've been through a lot together and that choice kill him from inside...  
She is the only one who understands him. He, the one she trusts the most.  
And somewhere along the way, she became the most important person in his life. They should belong together.

So he kissed her.

Right before he left, he kissed her...  
To say goodbye? To wish good luck? To soothe your own hurt heart from losing her.  
Dylan did not know why at that time.  
And they ended up never talking about it - saving your friends and the universe was a priority, apparently - but now there is no more danger or enemies and she is saying she will not come back...  
Maybe he knows how he feels.

Now...

He knows.

\- Dylan - She said, looking at him with a genuine smile. - You will never lose me.  
\- I know - he whispered.

They hadn't realized that they were so close until now, easy for Dylan to touch her face gently.  
Trance looked at him confused for a moment before leaning over his touch and closing her eyes.

She knew too.

Then he closed the distance between them and touched his lips to hers.  
The kiss was different than the last time. There was no sadness of goodbye, or despite of separation.  
Now was just them and nothing else matters.

The last one they was afraid of the unknown.  
This one was more intense, because they knew exactly what they wanted.  
What their feelings meant to each other.

Trance smiled on Dylan's lips and he distanced himself enough to admire how beautiful she was. She looked so happy, so relieved and light.  
She touched his face with both hands, thoughtful as if looking for something there. Uncertainty? Fear? She would find nothing but love.

He didn't have to ask to receive her answer.  
She kissed him again, more deeply, in love.  
And suddenly they both knew that they would be fine. 

\- I think I found my reason.

Indeed... They belong together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first attempt at posting a story in english .  
> I'm leaving the comfort zone and I am feeling very insecure. 
> 
> But I really wanted to write about Trance and Dylan, because I love them and there are not many stories about them here ♥
> 
> I know I must have made a lot of mistakes.  
> If you find any of them, comment below so I can correct and learn a little more
> 
> Thank you for reading my story.


End file.
